


Perks and Problems of a Dragon - Taking care and losing a Dragon Puppy

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Decisions, Child Neglect, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Comfort/Angst, Family, Family Fluff, Flirting, Genocide, Grillby's Backstory, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Grillby/Sans, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Grillby, Sans In Denial, Sans Needs A Hug, Sibling Love, Soul Bond, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Vengeance Demon(s), Young Papyrus, Young Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Ten left in the World, the Fire Dragon seeks to find a mate, only to find a white Dragon Egg. Taking care of it, the dragon encounters problems such as raising a Dragon puppy, avoiding the Demon Lord and falling intoxicated with the Prince of Darkness. It all started because he took that Dragon egg as his own.[Family Underfell!Chillby x Underfell!Papyrus][Casual Underfell!Chillby x Underfell!Gaster ][Minor Underfell!Sans x Underfell!Chillby ]





	1. Entering into a state of unfamiliarity,

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be child friendly so.... Bear with me... ;n;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillby is very smart, but he prefers keeping information to himself.
> 
> He's a very stingy elemental
> 
> who has to take care of a hatchling
> 
> that gave him more stuff to do
> 
> and treasures to get.

Being a Dragon has its perks.

 

First off, you're the epitome of (both good and bad) change. Whenever something happens, you just know it happened. It's a nifty trick. Second, you can repel 95% of all magic spells and are resistant to most elemental attacks. The last 5% are super ancient spells that are often binding spells for gods and shit. Depending on the element of the Dragon, they have certain weaknesses which Humanity, Monsterkind and Demonkind exploit to get their body parts. For example would be what happened to the Earth Dragon when Humanity took their heart to flourish their greeneries. (Bastard) Third, you grow quickly to become adults and can live for thousands of years feeding off from EMOTIONS alone. Do you know how great that feeling is when you know you'll outlive everyone if you stayed close and hidden in their populace? Emotions can be gained from whiff of the air all the way to having a conversation, anything really (even from the Gods above). Fourth, you are a treasure and knowledge magnet. You know when someone is lying from you when they said they're bankrupt or retarded. Emotions are important indicators towards possessions, judging the character with how they interact. And fifth, you are a bad ass. You can fly, pillage villages, destroy barriers and go wherever you want. You can also learn most magic and attacks because you have enough mana and time in your hands. Life is sweet as a Dragon but it has major problems.

 

_The crimson dragon landed on the white landscape and with a flash of white light, a small figure falls to the ground. Landing on his feet, the snow underneath was a pitch black from the heat. The dragon-no fire elemental stretched his arms sideways before walking into the area. Donned in a fancy fur jacket, the purple flame elemental looked bored at his incoming task. However, bits of DARKNESS and LOVE blossomed in his viewpoint._

_"?" The Fire elemental looks around the snowy region. Purple flames flicker from the blizzard, the male trudged forward for his ITEM. The male scratched his sleeves, finding the village to be demon-infested. Was he too late? The monster cursed, fixing his fur coat as he gets ready to burn some demons to the ground._

_"It just had to be fucking Snowdin, huh? I hate that Human-loving Lunox." The Fire elemental hissed. The demons were oblivious as he crept close to a Demon guard. Instead of burning the guy (too obvious), the entity pulls a Swiss knife and slices the demon’s throat from behind. Falling down, the male stepped on the dead corpse turned dust and moves on. "Good thing it's sunrise or I'd have demons coming after my combusted head."_

 

Knowing the fact everyone wants you for random purposes such as trophies, cargo carriers, body parts, fame, protection and other ridiculous things, you are greatly feared because you are rumored to bring disaster and misfortune. It wasn't your fault that your dragon senses force you to be curious and enter the disaster prone region. This comes with the next problem, Dragons are inertly possessive. Aside from being a knowledge mongrel, you are going to want more and more treasures into your collection. Treasure can be of small trinkets all the way to real living creatures. This leads to the problem at hand.

 

_Killing Demons is a child's play for the thousand plus dragon.  When he was younger, the male made sure to stay out of the Demons way. When he grew older, he began to play with the forces of both Holy and Dark. He found it more entertaining in taunting the Dark side, watching the Demon Lord curse at him. They must at the same age, the Demon has no idea his enemy may be the same or even younger age. All the Demon Lord sees is a crimson dragon who ruins his life from time to time with his antics. Such antics include stealing precious artifacts or destroying research facilities. It wasn't his fault the Demon Lord was fun to irritate!_

_"_ _Hehehe~" The male elemental cackled, murdering everyone in the village before he went forward to a certain house. Since there was a blizzard, no one would be able to know the news until it calms down. He has a whole week in his hands, but that wasn't his goal in entering the area. Walking up to a deserted house filled with useless seals, the fire elemental was expecting to see his childhood ally held captive. What he didn't expect was to see the dead corpse of the dragon._

 _"..." He twitched. Not even resurrection skills work on dragons unless you're their SOUL mates. Cursing, the murderer kicked the deceased albino to the ground only to pause and stare at a pristine white egg hidden under the corpse. The guy stared in shock._ _Picking up the White egg, Chillby watched the unknown insignia give off a purple-red glow. It was reacting to his energy yet the first thing he said was... " **You have to be kidding with me?!** "_

 

Ten in existence, you will learn how picky dragons are in mating unless you're a tamed dragon. Tamed dragons are more submissive and would need to be guarded at all cost. They're usually turned into a supportive passive dragon because of a lot of things. One, your owner wants you to be this way. Two, your owner is a sick fuck. Three, your owner is doesn't know how to handle dragons. Four, your owner is retarded for limiting you. And fifth, your owner sees you as his/her mate and is really possessive. He's at the fifth. He, a wild dragon, needs to find a mate or a partner to take care of his hoard. Unlike Demons, Dragons need to breed because they might really die off. It's problematic.

 

Oh right, introductions for the story... Chillby, a Fire, Ice & Dark Dragon. Currently, the fire elemental is searching for a plausible mate or treasure to add in his hoard. Sadly, said dragon failed and was bestowed with a Holy Dragon Egg. Him, a dark elemental dragon take care of a holy dragon... Chillby may need some help.

* * *

 

[Waterfalls]

 

Chillby landed on the swampy field and avoided the droplets from his surrounding. All of the trees were wet, possibly because of magic from a certain tortoise. Alerting the old geezer, the dragon transforms once more to his humanoid form. Being a purple flame elemental was his usual form. A fine disguise to intermingle with adventurers and monsters, thinking water is his primary weakness. Of course it isn't! He is a mix of fire, ice and dark so it will be... A holy water electric spell? Chillby shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Gripping his newest ~~burden~~  treasure in his hoard, the elemental went forward to only be greeted with laughter. For the oldest historian of Monsterkind, Mr. Gerson was pushing his LUCK with that cocky attitude.

 

"Hehehehe~! What a tragedy indeed, my friend!" The large tortoise bellowed, sitting on the pond as Chillby held a gigantic white egg in his arms. The elemental was pissed. He wanted a full-grown dragon and not a dragon puppy?! He doesn't even know how to take care of kids! Chillby tapped his foot, purple flames turned blue. " _I came here for Aid not to be mocked of my failures so will you help me or not?!_ "

"O-Of course I-I will... J-just give me a breather." The male tortoise tilted his hat and dived into the pond to gather something. Chillby stares at the egg as it has a symbol embedded onto it. It was the demon insignia, meaning the dragon's SOUL mate was a demon - A very powerful demon. It gave Chillby a brilliant idea. Since Dragons have their own respective SOUL Mates, that doesn't mean the other dragon can't tame the other dragon's mate. A powerful demon as a Companion? Chillby has seen his own set of Companions and ate their abilities. This would be no different... Hopefully. The dragon has never fallen to the seduction of Love or LOVE. However, the Light Dragon is always gifted for grand events because of GOD. 'This Demon' will be interesting to say the least so he might as well get him/her for himself, a trophy or a toy (as long as it amuses him). Chillby gave a wry grin, " _When you grow up, I'll snatch your treasure away from you._ "

"Isn't that harsh?" Chillby turned to see the Riverperson, the bringer of the dead SOULs to the afterlife. He tried taming the individual for her vast knowledge, but the Riverperson fell in love with a small yellow bird by the riverside in Waterfall. Imagine that, a yellow bird? Chillby sits down, waiting for the large amphibian to emerge. " _This thing is a holy property and it's destined to breed with a powerful demon. You want it to breed with that demon? Don't make me laugh!_ "

"Let me see what sort of demon." The Riverperson smiles as she brought her hands close to touch the egg. It was true that Dragons have a greater fatality in birth upon breeding an opposing element within them. Look at the Electric dragon when breeding with the Earth Dragon, the baby is crippled and the Electric dragon became infertile. Not something anyone wanted from a near non-existed dragon populace. Chillby hesitantly gave it to her, dubbing the dragon as his property. Cooing at the egg like a witch, the female smiles. "Did you know the _Prince of Darkness_ exists?"

" _No but there is a prick down the demon realm trying to catch me.... I think his name is Bastard._ " Chillby snatches the egg and kept it close to his chest. He call the Demon Lord - Bastard because he often destroys areas that are supposed to be a sanctuary for Monsters. Even he isn't that SOULLESS to do that. Oh and the Demon Lord never introduced himself so he allowed the Demon Realm to know him as... **the stereotypical dragon who ruins the Demon Lord's temper**. He's trying to remove that connotation because it's long and a sad account of his life (as if he has nothing to do in life). Keeping the egg close, the Fire elemental could sense the entity ready to hatch. The Riverperson laughs, "You mean Gaster, the Demon Lord? Well. If you plan on taking the Dragon Puppy's mate, you will have to enter the Demon realm and tame the Prince of Darkness. Tralalala~ Mr. Gerson is taking a while isn't he? He must be fighting against Mermaids to gain their milk again."

" _You're avoiding the topic._ " Chillby points at the Riverperson humming to herself. He wished this entity was joking, but she was a seer for a reason. The Demon Lord's Kid huh? Chillby is starting to double think his choices, but Gaster doesn't look that bad. He's just a bastard psychopath who experiments on people... Yeah. Gaster's that bad so how will his kid ACT? Demons suck at taking care of children, usually producing psychopaths within their respective Sin. ' _Pride huh?_ '

"..." Looking down at the egg, Chillby doesn't know how to feel but a sense of pity. Demons are known to be cunning and cruel. If this dragon doesn't learn to FIGHT and dominate its relationships, the dragon is going to have a field day composed of individuals trying to claim him. It's not unusual for tamed dragons to experience this. Chillby is doing it a favor by snatching the dragon's mate. He should state that when the kid grows up. Chillby comments, " _Sucks to be you, kid._ "

 

*SPLASH! *

 

"Here we go!" Mr. Gerson emerged with a gallon of milk for the child. Chillby moved away hastily, clutching the egg and wary of his flames. Mr. Gerson also pulls out a book and gave it to the disguised Dragon. "Here is a manual to take care of dragons, daddy."

" _I am not its father._ " Chillby grabbed onto the items and placed it in his bag. The Riverperson whistles. "Why not call it in the name prescribed to it? Papyrus..."

" _Fine… Papyrus._ " Chillby transforms into a crimson red dragon. He can change color depending on his mood, often using this form to pretend on being a basic demon. Since he can manipulate fire, ice and dark at the same time, he should be a purple dragon yet he uses either red or black... It's his choice all right? Mr. Gerson and the Riverperson waved goodbye as Chillby returned with his loot - To take care of the soon-to-be child. While flying, Chillby can sense a pair of eyes watching him again.

" _You really have nothing to do in life, don't you?_ " Chillby asked a loud and while in mid-air, uses a grand scale cloaking spell and vanished out of the radar. He should distract that prick in getting his brother, practically identical if the guy isn't so much of a stalker. Back then, Chillby has been trying to get the Demon Lord's attention when he was still a Dragon Puppy. The elemental has no idea why he did that, but it must something to do with the: knowledge within the guy's eyes, the emotions as the demon reveals his wings for battle/defense/threats, the wealth lingering in the guy's aura, the incoming tragedy of the Demon Lord.

...

' _That's it really._ ' Chillby rests on a nearby tree and waited for the coast to be clear. It doesn't. Chillby rolls his eyes and begins to jump down. He has to start walking or the Demon Lord would find his location. Clutching the glowing egg, Chillby thinks of a hundred things he could have done to attract the scientist. After giving up in attaining the guy's attention, Chillby decides to accumulate GOLD and various treasures. Whenever he meets the dude, the dragon would use a stereotypical magic spell and reflect the demon's spell towards him. They often meet up within Ruins nowadays, Chillby was cool with taunting the dude. Wait. Wasn't taunting a usual thing in the Demon Realm so he doubts that would be the reason. ' _Twisted Demon._ '

*CRACK! *

" _Fuck!_ " Chillby freaked out when he saw a thin crack form at the upper side of the shell. Running in haste, Chillby tries to compress the egg as the egg shells fall down to the ground. It transform into white feathers and the clouds begin to clear. Chillby remembers his first time waking up, erupting a volcano. Chillby knew if the egg is fully hatched, there is going to be this weird spot light hovering over the dragon. He has to enter his domain where not even God can penetrate or else!

 

" ** _Tch! [...]_** " Truth be told, Chillby has ever right to be wary. From far away, the Demon Lord muttered an unknown dialect all by himself in the Control Room. It's only a matter of time before he gains another dragon for his collection. The Incoming War between his enemies were near. Asgore better be prepared!!

* * *

[Life isn't that different really]

 

"NYEH~!" The small albino male wanders around his palace, white wings sticking out of the holes from the white gown he gave the child. First thing the baby dragon did was ACT like a baby. Drinking and waving his hands, the baby learned how to MOVE within a week and occupied his attention for the whole first month. If there was one word that would describe Papyrus, that would be **innocence**. Like Lunox, the white dragon should have been born in a church to gain the ** _Widespread Resurrection spell_** yet that would mean the child will make a pact with an angel. Him? Chillby learned _**Meteorite**  and  **Global Freeze**._  He hasn't learned the Dark Element because you need a Dragon to teach you that or a Deity (that works too). Chillby picks up bubbly child and the baby perks up and smiles.

" _Why are you so freaking cute?_ " Chillby tries his best not to smile, but the child giggled and cheered with his arms flailing up at him. Chillby nuzzled the forehead of the child and finally smiled when he saw the baby stick its tongue out with a small curl on the tongue. " _What am I going to do with you?_ "

"NYEEH NYEH~!" Papyrus licks his cheek and Chillby felt a slight sting to it. Placing him down, Chillby felt a swell of pride as the child transforms into its dragon form. Clean as Snow, the dragon puppy was small with his wing's outlined with a thin bone pattern. It's not noticeable, but it was there. The dragon puppy waddles close to him and Chillby walked forward. He plans on showing the kid the various areas of the Palace so Papyrus will learn to be independent. He would LoVe to watch the pup, but he has to start researching who this Prince of Darkness is. he will capture that treasure for sure.

"!!!"

Right before he left the treasury room, Chillby summons out his burning wings before his comrade in arms snatch the happy dragon puppy. Papyrus didn't react from the threat, sensing a similar energy pattern as his. Chillby hissed. " _What do you think you're doing?!_ "

"I simply noticed how you gained another treasure, _brother_." Another flame dragon greeted, crimson eyes stare at the albino baby nudging Chillby's shoes with innocent eyes. Chillby walked again, this time picking the dragon puppy in his arms. Before he left, Chillby looks over to his 'brother' and flames escape his mouth as he spoke. " _Try to touch him again and I swear to the Seven Gods above that you will die the most excruciating Death known to Man._ "

"Nyeh?" Papyrus asked as he left a stunned dragon behind. Chillby placed the dragon Puppy on his head and hears the Dragon ~~chirp~~ ~~Mew?~~ greeted the garden with a Nyeh. What was a Nyeh anyways? Dragons roar and growl. Sometimes we hiss like a snake, but certainly not a Nyeh. Chillby shook his head, wearing a dragon hat.

 

...

 

                Days went by and within a year, Chillby was set on leaving the child and entering a recon mission to gather information about the Demon Realm. He has done this before, but he dislikes entering the realm lest he has to see the Demon Lord's putrid face again. The Demon Realm sees Gaster as a celebrity, a single flirtatious demon King who has a low fertility rate since he has never heard of a child from the bastard.

"...NYEH?" Papyrus asked, peeking out of the blanket as Chillby placed him inside a treasure chest. It was good this puppy can fit in this chest. A better thing to think about, it was good Dragons don't need Oxygen or any air. All they need is retained Emotion and Knowledge, Dragons can live a life without eating but that's a boring chore. Chillby pats the head of the albino and ordered. "Stay silent or the bastard next door will do **bad** things to you. Can you do that?"

"NYEH~!" Papyrus' wings puffed out again and the fire elemental had to cover the child again. Nodding, Chillby closed the treasure chest and covered it with gold. Walking out, Chillby begins to wear some accessories which he often wears as the 'bartender' within the Demon Realm. It's a part-time job he gained when he ~~outdrank~~ outrank the owner of the pub. From bouncer to optional bartender, Chillby loves the information and emotions circulated in the room. It was his way of unwinding without drinking or taking up drugs. Chillby does smoking though. It feeds off his burning addiction. The addiction of burning things... He handles the fireworks in the Capital, an anti-forest ranger much to the environmentalists are concerned and other stuff. You can call him a pyromaniac or an arsonist.

 

...

 

Passing the Grand Barrier separating the Surface and Demon Realm undetected, Chillby knows the mechanics of the twisted world. This was a Machiavellian world. 'Dominance over all' equates to LOVE and Love, demons are taught the teleport skill in case things get rough.

"Chillby! Come over here~" Some Envy unit cretin waved at him and Chillby ignored it, walking towards the pub. Demons are worms who feed on the SOULs of the pathetic and the parasites of the mighty, feeding off the excess magic emitted by the oblivious strong. Right now, the Demon realm is waging war with the Surface. Utilizing monsters and Dragons to their own advantage, the fire elemental enters the door with no plans of aiding both sides.

"You came back." The bartender smiled at him and Chillby sat down on the chair, sighing. He won't admit it, but the atmosphere of a pub/bar/motel/boardinghouse was comforting. Too much stress in the Surface, Chillby knew something big was coming. He doesn't know where, but it's coming. The bartender cleaned a cup, staring at him with those pointed teeth. "Still single huh? It's okay, even the Demon Lord is having troubles finding a mate."

" _Yet I hear he has a son?_ " Chillby stood up and jumped to the other side, willing to aid his friend with the work. Even if he's cruel and greedy, doesn't mean he lacks any honor. Besides, Chillby can kill this guy if he feels like it. He won't, not yet unless it's beneficial. The demon barks in laughter. "That child?! Hah! He's a sorry excuse of an offspring. It was a good thing the Demon Lord killed him before the Surface caught _fire_ or we'd be dead meat."

' _But Papyrus still has those eyes..._ ' Chillby thought. When a dragon puppy is born, the parent stares into the eyes and it will reflect the FATE of the dragon puppy's SOUL mate. However, if the SOUL mate dies, the dragon puppy's eyes will return to its original eye color. For Papyrus, it would be... Silver blue. He's not good with color so don't judge him. If the Dragon Puppy grows older without finding his SOUL mate/Rider (owner), the color will fade together with the abilities meant for such individual. Tricky business since Chillby grew up without a fucking parent or mirror by his side. He had to fend for himself, learning later about the other dragons to train under. Chillby hasn't taught Papyrus anything because Holy Dragons are meant to learn support skills in its earlier stage. They were better support types than all dragons. Chillby was a FIGHTER type  ~~if the readers haven't noticed~~. Chillby sensed a female come near them. Crimson eyes reflecting Emotions and MAGIC, the female demon was in the Sloth Unit which wasn't worth his time. Chillby greets her with a drink, reciprocating the gaze.

 

"But now the Demon Lord is childless and looking for a mate! You want to try out your luck, bud?" A female demon smiles, tail flicking up and Chillby had to grin (even if he doesn't want to because this sucks). As much as he hates the demon lord, he needs to chummy up to see the child. As long as Papyrus has crimson eyes with a hint of orange and yellow and not the usual silver-blue eyes for most holy dragons, it means the Prince of Darkness is alive and healthy. Okay. Maybe not that healthy when you're in this twisted world, but it's something. " _Of course I will. A flame of my word._ " 

* * *

 

"..." Watching Papyrus fall asleep on the throne, he learned his brother hasn't returned from his expedition because the twit attracted the attention of the Demon Lord. The guy must be in huge trouble... Not his problem. Just as planned. Chillby wore a tuxedo and placed a blanket over the child. He went out, preparing for the grand ball. When the door closed, Papyrus opened his eyes and sat up, opening a MAGIC book to read. There was no story books or coloring book, it was purely magic and history books. Papyrus felt a tug towards the knowledge, taking no heed with the abundance of gold around him.

' _ **Papyrus wish Chillby teach Papyrus.**_ ' Papyrus pouts, flipping a page. Not knowing how to establish a connection with anyone, the white dragon can only make meager sounds. It was even incoherent and lacking, the albino flips another page. ' _ **But Chillby brother say people love smart so Papyrus want be smart!**_ '

*SIGH! * Papyrus slumps his shoulder, head drooped down as he smacked his head with the book. It wasn't helpful now that Chillby's brother vanished, leaving the baby dragon to think and explore more by himself. Chillby didn't mind so Papyrus thinks it's okay. ' _ **What smart? What Love? Impossible terms**_ _ **.**_ '

"..." Papyrus looks outside, shimmering white dots above midnight blue background. Papyrus sighs, hoping Chillby would teach him how to use his wings. He wants to fly, be smart, be love (or is loved?) and be useful to his parent figure. All he recalls is the warmth when he was inside his egg. It was like the description of this book. Chillby is a warm incubator, safe and kind of shaky. ' _ **Maybe Chillby find mate? Chillby brother state dragons need mate. Hm... What mate?**_ '

 

...

 

"..." Chillby watched the ball revolve around him. The Demon's ball was a grand but grotesque event. Sins were swirling in the room, everyone was drunk with Magic and the food was littered with a variety of SOULs. Chillby talks with his peers, eyeing his surroundings as he sensed the MAGIC pathways underneath the floor. Everyone in the room seems to ACT like a Human when they were within the Ball, different only in terms of MAGIC and SOUL content.

"May I have this dance with you?" The demon lord asked, his pure black wings concealed well. Chillby must've caught the guy's attention because of his MAGIC.(Does the Demon Lord know a dragon's essence?) He held onto the demon's gloved hand, sensing  **interest** and a hint of **greed**.

" _If you're prepared._ " Chillby tugs Gaster before a spell attacked the demon. Perks to being a dragon, he can sense magic and emotions in advance. Seeing the Demon Lord vaporize the perpetrator, it isn't surprising that the Demon Lord will also gain subjects from these events. Dancing and conversing about major topics in the realms, Chillby felt intoxicated with the knowledge of the demon but he kept this to himself. He was playing a game of dominance until he had the undivided attention of the demon. Gaster who became so enraptured with his mystery and magic, led the fire elemental to his bedroom. Chillby knew Gaster wanted a closer examination to his SOUL, but the dragon was prepared in advance on those type of things. This isn't the first time he slept with an individual nor will it be the last.

"?" A small presence retreated before he could see the demon. That was when he took a whiff in the air and sensed the emotion of FEAR and LOVE from the little demon. Raw emotions so twisted and yet genuinely wrapped with artificial coatings, Chillby had to inquire about a job opportunity to take a greater look of that entity. It must be the Prince of Darkness. It has to be when the presence didn't immediately leave, watching the elemental leave with intrigue. Sans must've sensed Papyrus' essence on his MAGIC. If there was still a dragon slayer in the world, the individual can tell you that Egg shells are the exterior coating of the Dragon's Essence so it was easier to track the hatchling. Heh. Papyrus hit the jackpot for having a vulnerable demon in his disposable.

 

...

 

' _Crap! Getting dizzy._ ' Chillby forgot he was fucking the Demon Lord. The same guy who is the remaining entities of Murdering HOPE and shit shit! Chillby wrapped his legs around the demon's waist, he wants _more_. Fortunate they were fucking or Gaster would find out he's high by being beside him. Well, a lot of demons get high being beside the Monarchs but he was in a whole new level of high. The High where Chillby wants laugh and KILL things because he felt like it. In short, dragons can get irrational when they're high. Word of advice, take the drug away before the dragon gets used to it. Rehabilitation becomes difficult for possessive dragons, more so with determined entities who the dragon is addicted with. This was too soon, he had entered the area with a blind fold. While he's cursing his disposition, the Demon Lord has the guts to ACT whatever they're doing is normal. Gaster was even striking up a conversation about his job or his description.

"We can make adjustments." Gaster scoffed as he bit on Chillby's neck, the elemental hissed and scratched the back of the demon. Leaving a burnt mark, Chillby allowed himself to bottom to gain the trust of the paranoid demon lord. Chillby is beginning to LOVE the idiot for being too scientific even in the bed when it comes to him. He can see the scientist all flirty and dominating, but the demon turns timid at the sight of him. How was he going to get this guy's trust?! This is gonna be a bitch to get. Gaster gasped and thrusts deeper, fast at his pace as he looked down at the elemental with a smirk. "How about Greed?"

" _G-Guh! Whatever you-fuck it! Can't you go faster?!_ " Chillby fussed and the Demon Lord laughed. The elemental had to manipulate their session until one of them fainted. He, being an idiot, also fell asleep because it's been so long since he tasted MAGIC or SOUL in this degree from direct contact.

" _Hmm... Stupid hang over._ " Chillby woke up in the morning with a sleeping demon beside him. Yawning, Chillby stretched his arms and smacked the hand about to wrap around his sculptured waist. He has to get home and he wasn't going for round two (even if it's tempting). Picking up his clothes which Gaster hastily threw with **Lust** controlling the senses, the fire dragon looks down at the slumbering demon lord. He can kill the demon now and snatch the demon prince, but where would all the FUN go? Placing his phone number, Chillby went out and was disappointed to no longer sense the young Demon Prince.

" _... I should probably clean myself first._ " Chillby turns away from the immediate location and heads to Hotland for a bath. He was not going to let Papyrus learn about his antics, it is demeaning to pimp yourself to gain small recognition and trust. After a great and tedious bath - cleaning all dark energy in him since this could hurt the baby dragon, the fire elemental returned to see the dragon puppy waddled towards him to give an awkward hug.

 

"NYEH!" After the ball, Chillby decides to take care of the dragon puppy. Checking on Papyrus' STATS and activities, the dragon puppy seems to grow active as the days go by. The albino even learned advance leveled spells from the magic books in his treasury room. Chillby was surprised how tamed Holy dragons are even if you isolate them inside a room by themselves. Chillby wonders if he has to resort to pedophilia to increase the dragon populace... Chillby looks down at innocent eyes. Picking Papyrus up to sit on his lap, Papyrus holds a big book and gave him a sweet smile. If he could sweat, Chillby would be sweating bullets.

 

_'Let's not think about that ok?'_


	2. One Adapts to the Environment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chillby loses and gains things, years pass by him in a flash. He's a dragon, he has too much time in his hands so it doesn't matter...
> 
> But it did, especially when it involves Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect Chillby to explain all the Demon rules, he shouldn't give a fuck. :T

                As head of the Greed Unit, Chillby handled the recruitment and took care of the battle plans for the Units. It was disadvantageous because Gaster kept poking into his personal life as a part-time bartender, visiting the bar and flirting with him. Chillby had to visit the prick unless he wants to be a scandal in the Demon Realm. The best part here was he finally gained access to seeing the _Prince of Darkness_. A small skeleton demon with tattered wings and clothes, the first thing Chillby did was to treat the child. He wanted the abused and isolated Prince (Sans) to trust him. Not wanting the child to die, he fed him and waited to claim him patiently. He loomed over Sans like a shadow, watching the fearful demon slowly enter his trap to seek for comfort. Unfortunately, Sans is fearful and wary of everything nice. Not sure how to feel with this, but Sans trusts him only to a certain extent even if he’s a whole loads better than his shitty father. Wait.  This is how Demons take care of each other… This is why he is glad he has no parents. How Gaster ACTs is a reminder on how twisted parenting in the Demon Realm, Sans being the product of some weird shit.

_"NYEH?" Papyrus grabbed on to his pants and stared at Chillby. His tail wagged, eyes shimmered with hope as the albino asked in a pleading tone. "NYEH?"_

_"No. I'm busy." Chillby growled. He knew what Papyrus sensed; the dragon puppy can smell the scent of his destined SOUL Mate and wants to meet the child. He wasn't going to let Papyrus meet the child. Sans was his. Sans’ EMOTIONS were addicting, he had to become part of his possessions or he'd die trying. Papyrus lets go, crestfallen as the fire elemental closed the door behind him._

_“…” Papyrus looks around and sits on the throne, waiting. The half-dragon wondered if the elemental was growing tired of him… Papyrus curls into a ball and hides himself under his wings. He doesn’t understand. Why doesn’t Chillby want him to come? He always let him come in the markets before. Chillby even buys him a cold beverage called a milkshake. He likes the dragon’s drinks, never the oily food he makes because it came from his mouth but still… Papyrus would eat it if it means more play time._

_‘ **Raining.** ’ Papyrus noticed, hearing the droplets outside. Papyrus hopes the fire dragon won’t get hurt._

_"?" An unfamiliar sound was heard._

 

                So what if Sans can't cast strong magic, have 1 STATS and infertile? The Fire Elemental can sense the growing shift of power in the weak demon. Sans was one of the individuals who is going to rock the balance of Dark and Light. Another individual would be Seraphim Toriel but she's with some corrupted Organization and the other one would be a pair of female twins inside the laboratory - MERCY and FIGHT. Or Sans would say Frisk and Chara. Unfortunately, Chillby had underestimated Gaster's control over the shivering mess. As soon as Sans reached his bearing age, Chillby made his move and offered comfort, Love and security. Sans was too devoted and loyal to the bastard, Chillby lost all HOPE for the demon. He also forgot how twisted the Demon realm is in regards to Love and Care so he had to give out LOVE and Security? Yet, Chillby won't let the demon unscarred. Tasting a bit of his SOUL, Sans screamed and cried as he dominated the demon. It felt sweet, addicting. The raw untainted emotions from the demon were like a drug and he didn't care how betrayed Gaster was at his deeds. The demon lord should expect this from a ~~greedy dragon~~ demon of greed. However...

 

_"Papyrus?" Chillby looked around. Panic was beginning to grow as he looked for the three year old dragon puppy in the bedroom of the abandoned palace. Papyrus learned how to walk and he allowed the albino to investigate the area without any doors. Yet when he came back home to see the doors open, the dragon finds a piece of dragon blood and cloth from the Capital. He only left the child for two days and some poachers had entered his domain?!_

_'DAMN IT!' Chillby cursed, flying off to the Capital. He searched and destroyed whatever he can to find the dragon puppy for a straight week. He slayed whoever goes against him. Demons, humans, monsters, all the fire dragon wanted was to get Papyrus back. The same toddler, who would greet him with a stupid smile and curl beside him for warmth, was gone. Chillby roared in fury._

 

Damn scavengers. He was too focused on one task he forgot to care for the other! Papyrus must’ve already showed signs of foreboding since holy dragons become more snugly when something bad happens. Chillby thought Papyrus was seeking for attention… Isn’t he such a ‘great’ parent? For the whole year, Chillby was looking at all of the transactions and he ordered the complete control of the trade. The demons think he's trying to make up with his straining relationship with Gaster but Chillby doesn't give a crap. All he wants is to get the child back. Papyrus was his dragon puppy and if he gets tamed... Chillby destroyed an annoying demon as he looked at the list. Papyrus would be a target because of his loyalty or even SOUL and the Dragon puppy would be too innocent to know it. He might end up like Lunox, falling into a trap created by King Asgore and gaining the ability to defeat Gaster in one of the Great Wars... Lunox and Seraphim Toriel never got along after that. Sans is beginning to visit him again, relaxing under his presence as he tries to find his treasure.

**Yet ~~it was too late~~ he couldn’t find him.**

* * *

 

"Something wrong Chillby?" Muffet asked, drinking a cup of tea as she peered at the furious monster. Chillby pours a drink for the newcomer yet he wondered why Muffet had left when the demon entered. The fire elemental sees white gloved hand take the drink, he looks up.

 

 

 

> **_[The Tragedy]_ **
> 
> _"_ _W-why did you come back?” Papyrus’ voice asked, weak and a bit strained but Sans merely held him closer. Sans can’t stop crying, holding his younger brother injured and beyond saving. Papyrus tries to wipe the tears away, his usual gem eyes were a dull silver hue, and his fingers went pass through his cheeks. "Stop crying... It's unlike you."_
> 
> _“_ _Sans…” Papyrus tries to sound authoritative, but Sans refuses to let go. Holding his brother close, the skies were red and the screams of the damned were at a distance. Sans lets Papyrus' head rest on his shoulder, leaning close to the albino's face. "why are you such an idiot? you could have ran away..!"_
> 
> _“It's for Humanity and I have my orders unlike you... Nyeh. Can you do me... A favor?” Papyrus joked, revealing a small part of his SOUL towards the demon. Pure and white as always, Sans was shaking all over as his tears begin to fall down on the calm albino. "Take the remaining parts of my SOUL and make your life worthwhile..."_
> 
> _"_ _where are the rest?" Sans asked, his hand grabbed on the fragment while Papyrus closed his eyes. "Eaten... Gone, God took it. Can you do me another favor? Remember my friends?"_
> 
> _"..." Sans no longer said anything, his hands gripped on the SOUL as if it were a life line. Papyrus can't feel it as he talked, "Can you save my friends before God changes its mind?"_

 

" _The usual?_ " Chillby rolled his eyes when he saw it was Gaster. It's been six years since Papyrus was sold off to the Organization while it's been a three years since Sans left the Demon Realm. And most importantly, it's been a years since they gained a new addition to the party - Fallen Seraphim Toriel as the Head Unit of the Wrath Department. It's surprising how everything happened so quickly, all the while Gaster had toned down at the sudden declaration of Sans' comeback. Chillby didn't care, he was glad Sans got the guts to announce his return. He missed the scent of the demon prince. The demon's EMOTIONS were intoxicating. Tonight was the day when Sans will return, for better or for worse. A lot of demons are talking about it, discussing a possible overthrow of power.

"Yes." Gaster answered and the duo was in the bar in silence. Aside from the fact his brother is enslaved by the Demon realm as their Trump card (or toy), Gaster's behavior turned more devious and isolated himself in the laboratory after his conversation with Toriel. Chillby gives the drink and watched the male drink it down in one gulp. Gaster must be worried. The demon was known to be a weak drinker.

" _Worried?_ " Chillby asked and Gaster tilts his glass, shrugging. "Why should I when it's for the betterment of the Demon realm? But it's surprising how Sans had managed to shake the whole natural order off to a dangerous scale right after the death of the Seraphim."

 

 

 

> **_[The Tragedy]_ **
> 
> _"_ _Thanks." Papyrus gave a small smile. Sans absorbs the SOUL, his HP and STATS begin to increase as Papyrus fade from the background. Sans felt empty, everything was being absorbed by that 'heavenly' entity above.  Papyrus asks, "Sans... Are you mad at me?"_
> 
> _"_ _no..." Sans croaked. Papyrus hums happily and Sans felt annoyed at how calm his brother was. Emotions were coming back to him and it wasn’t the peaceful type. He was outraged. The first person who he can claim as his own sibling was going to die right in front of him?! Sans’ aura dimmed, the dragon can no longer sense and calm him down. "i'm pissed you made me break my promise, saving my ass by pretending to be an abusive bastard and shooing me away. How could you fool me that way? didn't we make a promise that we'd-?!"_

 

" _Grief. Sans must have gotten attached to one of the victims in the Sacrifice asked by God._ " Chillby rests his cheek on the palm of his hand. Gaster paused and looked over to Chillby's bored expression. The Demon Lord was semi-drunk, great. Chillby placed a glass of water for the demon. They have a Night Ball to attend to. It’ll be boring if Sans kills Gaster without much effort, he’d be supporting the guy’s laziness. Gaster asked, moving his cup to and fro. "Go on. You perked my interest."

" _As we all know, the restore balance in the World because of Humanity's idiocy. God asked for a sacrifice of exactly seven children SOULs hosted by a Seraphim and another Servant of the Light. However, Seraphim or Queen Toriel refused after getting attached to the escaped twins. King Asgore was persistent, using his child Prince Asriel as the host and a servant to aid the ritual. This was disrupted by Toriel and she confessed the reason back then where God is a sadistic SOUL eater. All of the SOULS will cease to exist and thus, not even revival was possible._ " Chillby censored the part where he learned Papyrus was alive and helped the young seraphim. He wasn't sure how to feel when God twisted FATE back at its course. He also isn't sure how to feel when he heard the news from Riverperson about the next events. " _Yet six out of the SOULs were sacrificed, Queen Toriel was able to save the last sacrifices and upon learning her betrayal, Toriel is stripped of her position and should be deleted. Asriel diverts the course of God, using his ability to SAVE or Salvage his mother in exchange to the death of his servant. Things happened but between the seven deaths, one of them may have triggered Sans._ "

"Not grief, desperation but I may need to poke deeper on that. Based on Sans' wings, he has absorbed or attained something of great value. Shall I begin hypothesizing the possibility of a grandchild?" Gaster joked and Chillby turned silent from that. Pouring a glass, the fire elemental has a bad feeling how the two met if ever Sans and Papyrus did meet.

 

 

 

> Stupid Papyrus found the injured Sans. Knowing that gullible piece of dragon meat, Papyrus must have seduced Sans with his Magic, SOUL or HOPE (Urgh!). But Papyrus would instantly get marked by his owner to avoid other markings against unwanted guests. Papyrus may also have entered Rehabilitation, thus possessive level in the SOUL has turns near 0. Unfortunately, SOUL mates fall hard with each other so Sans falls for the cinnabun. Not sure what type of Love (Demons and Love don’t mix. Demons and LOVE mix better.) but Sans may have taken up the role as the protector – stating the dragon puppy is his (Pity the rider, gonna have a demon on their back unless they let Papyrus go).
> 
> Another possibility is that Papyrus fooled the demon and is manipulating Sans. Chillby won’t let that happen, seeing the kid as a lover and an uncle… If you live in the Demon realm for so long, your morals are going to die. Kinship and Incest seems to be the norm, Chillby should ask Gaster to explain that some time. 

 

“I’m glad he finally **woke up** to tell you honestly.” Gaster was moving his drink in a circular manner. Chillby listens. He knew Gaster and Sans have a twisted LoVe relationship because Gaster needs to breed and create more Pure demons. Summary, Sans who is the kid of Gaster, is also de factor engaged to Gaster. (Demon realm politics. Do not question a Dragon about the sadistic minds of the Demon’s ancestors. Dragons are facing extinction so don’t ask him about that stuff.) Chillby, knowing the possibility that Sans has found a mate (the kid may or may not know it), had to ask the primary question. " _What will you do when Sans declares he wants to have the throne?_ " 

 

 

 

> **_[The Tragedy]_ **
> 
> _"_ _It almost worked." Papyrus cuts, but he no longer had the energy to open his mouth. He was talking with Sans telepathically just like the first time they met. Sans was looking up, crimson eyes staring at the entity with malice. So 'GOD' took Papyrus’ SOUL huh? "Sorry about that, but you're the best thing that ever happened in my life."_
> 
> _" **don't say that.**_   _i'm heading somewhere first. don't die on me when i'm gone. i'll be back soon. i promise... " Sans promised, the grass around them lost its life as Sans revealed his pitch black wings. Papyrus laughs, but he didn’t berate him. "This is why I didn't want you to come back. You'd do something reckless and get yourself killed... But if you still plan on doing so, I just want you to know that whatever you're seeing is God's shroud. You will need to destroy majority of this territory's life to weaken it. Use God level magic and nothing less against it. When he’s on his knees, you'll be granted a wish and I know you'll outdo the world..."_
> 
> _"_ _anything… else?" Sans snapped his finger, his body is fueled with wrath and pride. Papyrus can't hear him and Sans just feels the need to kill everything. His little brother doesn’t deserve this! The deceased began to stir around them, the demon fueling them with whatever darkness was in the air. Papyrus moved his head by an inch, resting on his brother’s shirt. “What will you do with the power afterwards?”_
> 
> _“_ _nothing.” Sans caressed the apparition of his brother. He was going to get him back. Sans won’t lose his brother even if **he dies fighting**. Sans can hear the monsters FIGHT, he’ll have to use that to his advantage. GOD is mindless at the moment so he’ll manipulate the creatures against each other._

 

"Listen to the demands. Sans shouldn't be that blind on revenge or the whole Kingdom would be purified by those accursed Angels." Gaster tilts his glass and drinks again. Gaster knows he has an obsessive fascination with his child (Dragons can commune with him on this, except for Holy dragons because they grow up and lose interest in dark elemental creatures), but Gaster also likes him and King Asgore because of their wits and knowledge. Funny how the Demon Lord is promoting polygamy, Chillby sighs. " _And you're here because you don't want to attend the ball with Toriel?_ "

"She brutally murdered the Head Unit of Wrath. What do you think?" Gaster stood up as Chillby vanished and reappeared beside him. Chillby went forward, opening the door and watched the Demon Lord ~~stumble~~ exit the room with a smile. Chillby shook his head, following the tipsy demon. Give him a few moments and Gaster’s going to be somber. Chillby watches Gaster’s steps begin to regain its grace, making the elemental ask. " _I'm not sure which version of you I prefer - The Gaster who would openly torture and boast his plans or a Gaster who secretly waits and plots things in the side lines?_ "

"And your answer?" Gaster hummed an eerie background theme as the duo went off to the Dark Castle. Chillby rubs his right eye with one hand, a playful tone in his voice. " _Any._ "

 

 

 

 

> **_[The Tragedy]_ **
> 
> _“La_ _zy butt.” Papyrus chuckled, Sans raised his hand and ordered **them**. The dead went off, ordered to enact a mass execution. Sans doesn’t care what happens. He was going to KILL that SOUL EATER. Sans also summoned out his Gaster blasters and watched all of the buildings fall down to the ground._
> 
> _"i know.” Sans said this more to himself as an insult. If he was more understanding, more perceptive, more dependable… Maybe Papyrus wouldn’t have done that. No, he’ll still have the same result. Papyrus was so soft and too reliable… Defeat God? **That fucker** deserves something worse than death with his crimes. Papyrus doesn't sense Sans’ SOUL cracking, stating his last words. "You should try tasting a milkshake when everything is back to normal…” _
> 
> _"Sans? I'm sorry for loving you...I should've stop meeting.. you." Sans was already gone as Papyrus finished his_ _last breaths._ **_ Deicide _ ** **_was in order. _ **
> 
>  

* * *

 

              The whole ballroom was silent when the small skeleton demon entered the room. Wearing a nobleman's outfit with matching ruffles and a red-black theme, Sans struts forward with his renewed black with red outline wings towards his father. Chillby can sense renewed **Lust** in the Demon Lord and he can't blame him. From a pathetic begging child into a rebellious hotshot, having Sans under your control was one of the most delicious moments on anyone's life. However, Chillby sensed a PACT has already formed in Sans' SOUL. It was a forced PACT, but it wasn't Papyrus who forced it on Sans. ‘ _Fuck._ ’

"Took you a while, Sans. You had me worried." Gaster greeted with that ~~sexy~~ smile of his, this was the perks of being a demon - retained power and physical features unless you’re ugly which you can use magic for that. Sans shrugged, his fixed smile and bored crimson eyes made Chillby wonder what the hell had this skeleton went through until he remembered Papyrus. Sans must have had to protect the cinnamon roll and passive dragon puppies are often victims of kidnapping and abuse. Sans needed to get stronger and learn the ins and outs of the Underground if he wants to protect the danger prone pup. Sans commented, "no worries old man. i don't plan on taking the castle. came here for something else."

 

"Aww!" Some demons whined but Chillby was staring at Sans' SOUL. It was pitch black with a bit of white streaks travelling around the Demon's SOUL. Chillby remembers **the Great Tragedy** and paused, surprised that he can’t seem to recall majority of the memories. All he knows is the gist and it was even from Toriel. Gaster has also noticed it and remarked with a smile. "Have you found your motivation?"

"how did'ya know? yeah. you could say it that way." Sans' grin widened and Chillby used his passive skill of CHECK to see the alterations of the SOUL. Chillby coughed when he saw the status, Chaos element. He can piece the events now from the state of Sans SOUL. Sans found Papyrus dead, revived him using the PACT they made but Papyrus' SOUL was vanishing right in front of him. Papyrus then must've said something sappy and transferred his powers before his death, it's a dragon thing (usually the good guy dragons do this, bad dragons eat the listener to regain their energy and FIGHT take two) - the final moments they do to their loved ones. Shoulder down, hands in his pocket, Sans was acting care-free?

"i wanna handle the sloth division so i'll do whatever you want if it'll benefit me." Sans was now in front of the center hall. For some unknown reason, Sans did not leave the dragon alone and not come back the Demon Realm to beat the crap out of his Douche father. Instead, Sans must have terrorized the entire Kingdom to gather as much SOULs as possible to perform a forbidden God leveled Spell to revive the Dragon puppy. Nice to know Seraphim Toriel can get along with the Prince of Darkness - breaking the rules for their Loved Ones. Chillby has a great feeling about that ship. He should eliminate the competition. ~~Bad enough he has Gaster to push aside, now an ex- seraphim?~~

"Are you sure about this?" Gaster grinned and Sans didn't react as the Demon Lord lifted the small skeleton's chin. There was neither adoration nor hatred, Sans has indeed grown. It was in Sans’ SOUL that LOVE manifested, Chillby can see his addiction going to return soon. He should expand his pub if he wants Sans to greet him daily. Two for the Demon realm and Five in the Surface. Sans’ eye sockets turned dark. "don't get me wrong. i never promised i won't kill you if  **y o u  g e t  i n  m y  w a y .** "

 

" **Free cheers for the Prince of Darkness!** " The skimpy Head Unit of Lust cheered and everyone followed suit. The two pure-blooded Demons stared at each other and Gaster lets go with a prideful smile. Sans placed both hands in his pockets and gave a careless shrug. Chillby has a feeling something has broken and at the same time, something has been created. Sans went over to flirt with the newbies.

"You think this means he's single?" Gaster wondered but Chillby watched as Sans talked with Toriel, they were even exchanging puns. Chillby shook his head, amused how the Demon Lord still wants his child/lover. (Pedophile) " _He has his eyes set on his prey, but we were never the type to give up._ "

"True." Gaster grinned and went to the crowd to gather information. Leaving the Fire elemental to watch the crowd, Chillby pitied the White Dragon Puppy for allowing Sans to lay claims in his SOUL. He knows Papyrus is possessive, but not enough to cause Sans to submit to him. Stupid Human taming rehabilitation centers, now he has to handle a Demon who got a taste of a dragon's Essence (It's a combination of the SOUL, Magic and Skills) and Papyrus has yet to take it back. Papyrus wouldn't really care about losing a part of him if he keeps learning new things. The Dragon's Essence was an excess to Dragons, but it’s addicting to other creatures. The PACT is subtle, only fellow dragons can see the Demon Prince's brilliance in taming the sole existing holy dragon.

"?" Sans noticed his stares and winked at him, shocking the flame elemental and yet Chillby couldn't help but smile. He liked challenges. He lived long enough to know his limits but he loves pushing the risks in a grand scale. If he's able to tame Sans before Papyrus reaches into his bearing age (20-21 years old), he can persuade Sans to remove the PACT (Sans was the one who started the PACT) and have the Prince for himself. The Demon of Change, the rumored epitome of chaos and destruction as well as Harbinger of Despair - Chillby wants Sans for himself. Papyrus better start keeping his things close if he wants the prince or maybe his honor will persuade Sans to move away from him. Papyrus is working in **The Organization**. It's taboo talking with a Demon more so if it's the Prince of Darkness. He could hear Sans and Gaster banter, making Chillby shake his head in exasperation.

" _All because I took care of one dragon egg? Heh. I'm not complaining._ " Chillby walked closer, the mirrors reflect his dark aura around him. ' _You may be the Prince of darkness but you can still be seduced to carnal sins. Let's test your devotion to your prey!_ '

 

* * *

[EXTRA]

 

"?" The male albino blinked as he felt arms wrap itself around his waist. Turning around, the injured ten year old tilts his head as a demon rests on his shoulder. Face buried in his scarf, child asked with a frown. "What are you doing Sans?! You are disturbing my studies!"

"i came back, just like i promise..." Sans murmured, his black wings cover both of them as he squeezed the injured albino for reassurance. Papyrus sighs and pushes the skeleton off him. "Why are you saying that when I don't own you? Weirdo."

"because you're my boss." Sans gave a smile and Papyrus scowled. Looking back at his book, Papyrus can sense Sans approaching close to him. After the accident from last year, Papyrus can't recall what happened before the incident. He remembers Undyne and the others, but he can't seem to recall the activities he's done with Sans. However, he felt safe when Sans was around even if the skeleton uses his things without permission.

"let's go to sleep, bro~ i'm tired." Sans gave a peck on the forehead, sending Papyrus away from him with wide eyes. Slamming the skeleton to the ground with his blue attack, the flustered albino threw his book at the skeleton and covered himself with his blanket. "Y-you are sleeping on the floor because of that!"

"scared of a lil' kiss?" Sans laughed as Papyrus separated him from the bed with a bone wall. Sans waited before the albino slept, cleaving the bone wall in half to crawl to the bed. Sans' eyes glowed, his smile widened as he pulled his brother close for warmth. Papyrus didn't stir as Sans snuggled closer, Sans closed his eyes with a whisper. "don't worry... i'm here. i will protect you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tragedy is a series of unfortunate events that pulls the Underfell!Characters closer and farther apart.
> 
> I also can't seem to stop writing Papyrus with Sans... >~

**Author's Note:**

> We going to make chapter 2 so it will be short. :)


End file.
